


I'll Look For You in the City of Light

by stargazerdaisy



Series: BUS Moments [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUS Moments, Espionage, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Skyeward Big Bang, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: A surprise two day stopover in Paris gives Skye and Ward the perfect opportunity for practicing countersurveillance and exploring.





	I'll Look For You in the City of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my submission for Skyeward Big Bang. This is also part of my BUS Moments story ([The Moments In Between](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6828700/chapters/15586990)). It is basically Chapter 8. 
> 
> My prompt is a picture of the Pont Alexandre III bridge in Paris. (I finally got the picture to display correctly!)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

[](http://s24.photobucket.com/user/dasi810/media/Pont%20Alexandre%20III%20bridge.jpg.html)

Waiting for a briefing from Coulson was something Skye had grown used to over the few months she had been with the team. But normally the briefing occurred while they were still en route to the mission, and they did their research and preparation along the way. So it felt very strange to have already landed, without really knowing why, and just now be getting the briefing.

“What is it this time, AC?” Skye asked, settling in at her normal spot between Ward and Simmons. “We’ve done ghosts, and cleaned up after aliens, so what’s next? Zombies? Zombies in Paris, that could be fun.”

Ward looked at her, managing to somehow roll his eyes and get that squeezed lemon look at the same time. “Really, Skye? You think zombies are real?”

“You think they aren’t?” she scoffed. “Honestly, of all the options mentioned, humans infected by a virus that then try to eat other people, seems the most likely. I mean, have you been to Florida?”

“Wouldn’t that be more a mission for the CDC or WHO or something then?” Ward challenged.

“Unless they’re trying to cover it up, in which case having SHIELD take the lead makes sense,” she threw back.

“Not to mention, SHIELD has some of the best scientific minds out there. The CDC may have more, but we have the best,” Simmons chimed in smugly.

“See?” said Skye. “It’s not really that strange.”

“Though, scientifically speaking, it mostly likely wouldn’t be a virus. The transmission system would be too difficult for that. But a parasite would make sense. And that would probably be easier to treat as well,” the biochemist mused.

“It’s not zombies,” broke in Coulson, matter of factly.

“That’s a relief,” Fitz said. “We haven’t gotten the new ICER formula quite figured out and I don’t think our current solution would stop zombies.” The engineer paused for a minute then turned to his partner. “Jemma, do you think you could make a solution that had the anti-parasitic? I could put it into an ICER bullet. That way we could disperse the treatment, while also stopping them from attacking anyone else.”

“Brilliant, Fitz!” Jemma said, brightening up as the wheels started spinning in her head. “The trick would be keeping both compounds stable and prevent them from degrading each other. Do you think you could do a bullet with two chambers? So they were separated, but could still be delivered simultaneously and instantly into the bloodstream?”

“Well, I suppose so,” Fitz mused. “I haven’t tried it before, but it’s just a tweak to the original design.”

“GUYS!” Coulson yelled, startling the scientists. “It’s not zombies.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Here we are, sketching out plans for new technology and you just let us; knowing that it was unnecessary,” Fitz pouted.

“I didn’t actually say it was zombies,” Coulson defended himself. 

“It’s a meeting,” came May’s flat, abrupt interjection. 

Five pairs of surprised eyes swiveled to look at the pilot, standing off the to side. 

“A meeting?” Skye asked. “We’re going to a meeting? That’s why we came to Paris? This couldn’t have been teleconferenced?”

“Coulson is going to a meeting. You are not,” was May’s terse reply.

The team leader coughed awkwardly. “May is right. I was summoned to consult with some SHIELD leadership and the BUS needs maintenance, so May will be supervising that. We’ll be here for the next two days.”

The three younger agents exchanged confused looks, while Ward maintained his patented stoic expression, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Then, sir, is there a new mission we need to prepare for?” Simmons asked.

“Not yet,” Coulson answered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we get a new one soon though.”

“Okay then, AC,” Skye said. “If we aren’t going to the meetings, and I don’t think we’re that helpful with airplane maintenance-” Fitz squeaked in protest “-well, not _all_ of us, and there’s no new mission to get ready for, then what are we supposed to do?”

For the first time since they'd arrived in the briefing room, the team leader finally relaxed. “Whatever you want. Consider the next two days officially time off. We haven't had much of a break in the last few months. It's about time you got to have some fun. We're in Paris. Go explore, see the sights, try the food, go to museums. Enjoy yourselves. Just… don't get into trouble, okay?”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble could we possibly get into?” Fitz scoffed. 

May leveled him with a look. “Do we need to talk about what happened in Vancouver?”

Immediately, the engineer's cheeks flushed bright red and he cast his gaze down at his shoes. 

His partner reached over and patted his arm before addressing their boss. “Don't worry sir. We will be on our best behavior. No speeding tickets or explosions, I promise.”

“It was one teeny explosion!” Fitz hissed in protest. “No one even got hurt. The eyebrow grew back just-”

Jemma cut him off with a scowl. “Like I said, sir. Best behavior.” She did her best to reassure Coulson with a smile.

“Wait, does this mean we get to do whatever we want?” Skye asked excitedly. “We actually get to tour around Paris?!”

“Sir,” Ward broke in. “I was thinking this might be a good time to teach Skye some counter-espionage skills. It’s not exactly easy to practice spotting and shaking a tail on the BUS.”

“Great idea, Ward,” Coulson said. “You all just need to be back to the hotel at 9:00pm. I can’t get there to check us in earlier, but I’m not going to sit around all night waiting for you to show up. So we meet there at 9:00pm, get your room keys, and then you’re on your own again.”

Skye’s grin grew wider. “We even get to stay in a hotel? This just keeps getting better.”

Coulson pulled back from the table and starting walking to the door, May right behind him. “Alright you guys, we’re off now. Think you can get into the city alright?”

“No sweat, A.C.,” Skye said. “I’m sure between the Science Twins and Superspy here, we’ll be just fine.”

One last nod and the two older agents were out the door. 

As soon as they were left alone, Skye and Jemma began chattering to each other. Landmarks, foods, and works of art were getting tossed about left and right as suggestions for the day. Within moments, a list had been created and outfits were next to be discussed.

“Skye, wait,” Ward tried to get her attention.

She waved him off and continued planning. High level negotiations were taking place regarding shoes, bags, and possibly a scarf. The topic moved so quickly, Ward had a hard time keeping up. 

In the blink of an eye, everything had been settled and the biochemist went off to her bunk to start getting her things together, Fitz trailing not far behind.

Skye turned to Ward with a grin. “How about you, Robot? Ready for the adventure?”

“Now listen, Rookie, this isn't sightseeing. We're not here to be tourists. This is training that needs to happen, and we can't do it on the BUS, so we're taking advantage of being in the city to do this.”

A scowl passed over her face quickly, only to be replaced by a slow smile. “I’m sure it’s very important.”

“It is,” he stressed. “You need to learn these skills in order to survive in this job. If you want to be agent, you need to learn more than just fighting.”

Skye nodded, trying her best to look solemn and serious. But Ward could see her practically vibrating with excitement. 

“You're still going to try to get around to see the city, aren't you?” he asked with a resigned sigh.

“Come on, Ward. It's _Paris_! When am I ever going to get the chance to wander around the City of Light again?”

“I've been here seven times. In fact, my last mission before joining the team was here. Trust me, you'll be back. Plus, it's not that exceptional. After awhile, all the cities start to look the same.”

“I refuse to believe that,” she challenged. “When was the last time you really explored?”

He thought for a moment, then bristled. “I was on important SHIELD business. There was no time for trivial things like museums and parks and cafes.”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Skye said rolling her eyes. “But now there is, right? Come on, live a little.”

“Work first, then we’ll see how the days goes,” Ward replied.

With a squeal, she bounced forward on her feet and threw her arms around him. “Thank you! I can’t wait to see the Arc de Triomphe and Montmarte. Ooooh, I need a real croissant too. And macarons!”

“Skye,” he sighed. “Just… go get ready, okay? Coulson and May said they’d take our overnight bags with them to the hotel. So once yours is packed, bring it out here, and we’ll get going. But don’t take too long, we don’t want to waste the day.”

A wicked twinkle appeared in her eye. “Wanna race? Ten bucks says I get back here before you.”

Without waiting for an answer, she raced off to her bunk, leaving Ward behind, shaking his head.

(She totally beat him by three minutes.)

* * * * * *

Even though the temperature wasn’t high, between the sun beating down on them and the miles of walking they had done, sweat was dripping down her back. How it was possible to feel like they had seen so much of the city and still not anything at all, was beyond Skye. There were so many places she’d only seen in movies or heard about from others, and now here was her chance to see them herself! The city was so huge, there was no way to do it justice and soak everything in over only two days. Regardless of the fact that he hadn’t spent any time sightseeing in his trips here, Ward knew his way around with almost appalling accuracy. They wove through the streets, major arterials and tiny back roads and alleys, traveling around the city.

True to his word, Ward had insisted they work on some espionage skills. While Skye was well versed in the art of making a scene in order to distract, she wasn’t able to sneak away quietly. She had too many tells, she telegraphed her intentions, she looked back at her pursuer too much - or so she had heard all day long. But she had the talent. Quick on her feet, literally and figuratively, she knew how to assess a situation and turn it to her advantage. It was just a matter of showing her how to do that without drawing unwanted attention to her. There was a time and a place for spectacle, and if there was no other way out, it was important she had that at her disposal. But being a spy means being covert and getting out before anyone realizes you were ever there. So he drilled her in paying attention to her surroundings, scanning the crowds for potential threats, making quick judgments based in probabilities and experience, and pulling it all together into a plan. Sometimes he would walk beside her, coaching her in a low voice. Sometimes, he would test her by letting her get a head start, and then following her to see how well she was taking in the lessons when she tried to give him the slip. 

It wasn’t like they could just announce to people they were members of a global spy agency doing practice exercises. They didn’t need a full on cover, with fake identities and backstory. But it was easiest to make a couple adjustments and let the natural assumption of a young American couple on a romantic vacation together follow through into a dismissal. As they strolled past the Palais Garnier, Ward showed her how to use reflections in windows to check out the scene behind her. When they walked through Notre Dame, he demonstrated how slinging your arm over your partner’s shoulder gave you an easy way to lean down and pass them information without anyone overhearing. The plaza outside The Lourve offered the opportunity to teach her that taking pictures like a tourist made people disregard the possibility that you might be gathering intelligence and assessing security risks. 

The longer the day went on, the less it felt like a cover. The casual touches between them increased and there was more than one occasion where one of them was too caught up in the other to notice the crush of people around them. Which is why it took Fitz three yells before they actually registered his voice coming from behind them.

“Oh, hey there, Fitz,” Skye said, slightly dazed. 

“Hey there yourself,” he retorted, annoyed at their lack of responsiveness. “What’s got you so wrapped up that you couldn’t hear me yelling from 10 feet away?”

“Just really focused,” she shrugged.

“I can bloody well see that,” he grumbled. “Focused on-”

“Ward! Skye! What a lovely surprise!” Jemma interjected brightly, cutting Fitz off. “We hadn’t expected to see you until tonight. And yet, here we are, having stumbled into each other.”

If Simmons wasn’t such a notoriously awful liar, Skye would have suspected this was a ruse of some kind. But the other woman was seemingly at ease, genuinely pleased to run into her friends. Deciding it was vastly unlikely that Simmons was hiding ulterior motives, let alone knowing what those might have been, Skye decided to just be happy to see the two scientists. Plus, she knew she’d have a chance to grill Jemma about it later. 

“What have you guys been up to today?” Skye asked.

“Well, Fitz wanted to see The Pantheon, so we went there first,” Simmons began.

“Marie Curie, Jemma!” Fitz cried. “We couldn’t come to Paris and not pay our respects to the only woman to win two Nobel Prizes. In both Physics _and_ Chemistry, no less!”

“Of course, Fitz,” his fellow scientist assured him. “We wouldn’t have x-ray machines without her. She was a fascinating and admirable woman.”

“And that was it? Just went to a tomb?” Ward asked dubiously.

Jemma shook her head. “Oh, not just one tomb. There several important people interred there.”

“Plus, then she made us go to the Catacombs!” Fitz huffed.

“It is fascinating how we humans chose to honor death, isn’t it? Stacking up the bones of our forebears to decorate and adorn?” Simmons’ eyes nearly glowed, thinking back on all she had seen.

“Stacking up bones? No, thank you,” said Skye. “Right, Ward?”

Quickly, he agreed. “Not really my thing either.”

“It’s quite spectacular,” Simmons reiterated. “If you get the chance to go, I really recommend it.”

“Of course you do, my morbid friend,” Skye snorted. “Now can we talk about something more pleasant than corpses? Like, decide where we’re going to eat?” The last question was directed at her SO. 

Fitz nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes! I’m famished.”

“You promised me food, if I passed your last test,” Skye reminded Ward.

“I did and I intend to follow through, fear not,” he replied. 

“Good, because I’m dying for a coffee and something deliciously fattening.” To emphasize her point, Skye rubbed her stomach. 

“That does sound excellent,” Simmons agreed. “Where should we go?”

The four SHIELD members looked around them. There was no shortage of places to eat in Paris. There were half a dozen cafes and restaurants within spitting distance.

“How about that one?” Ward suggested, pointing to a cafe down the street. It was bright and cheerful, with outdoor seating, but didn’t look so busy that there would be a long wait. 

“Works for me,” Skye said.

Fitz added, “As long as you don’t make me order in French. That was the only class I ever got close to failing. Comprehension was fine, but I could never get the pronunciation quite right.”

In just a few minutes, the group was seated at a small table on the patio. The sun was drifting lower in the sky, signaling the coming evening. The city’s citizens were leaving their places of employ and heading home, creating a bustle on the street around them. Everyone was relishing the chance to sit down after so much time on their feet that day. The conversation between them flowed easily, discussing what they had seen and experienced during the day, inserting jokes and teasing, and telling their own personal anecdotes. By the time their food was served, Simmons was noticing something new. Well, not exactly new, but more prominently on display than she was used to. Without appearing to realize it, Skye and Ward had each angled their chairs to be slightly turned to one another. Every time one of them would speak, they directed it to the other, not to the whole group. It was almost as if they kept forgetting the other two people were even with them. 

Skye was an affectionate person, often hugging her friends and other small touches. But Ward shied away from physical contact outside of combat or training (for combat). Yet, here he was, tapping Skye’s knee and brushing her arm. The moment when he slipped his arm on the back of Skye’s chair and leaned in to whisper something to her, causing her to throw her head back in laughter, really caught Jemma’s attention. This was a new side of Ward that only came out around Skye. Noticing the soft blush on her friend’s cheeks and remembering the conversation they’d had in the command center during Ward’s gala op, Jemma was sure Skye was enjoying it. 

When the meal ended, they’d paid their bill, and were heading back out into the streets, Skye turned to Ward. “I know it’s cliche, but I really want to see the Eiffel Tower. Is there enough time to go there before we have to meet Coulson?”

“But it’s all the way the other direction,” Fitz answered. 

Skye startled slightly and even Ward cast a surprised look at the scientist. “Um…” stammered Ward.

“Oh Fitz, remember we wanted to go look at that park?” Simmons hurriedly asked. 

“Park?” Fitz echoed, confusion all over his face. 

“Yes, that garden you were telling me about. It sounded divine. But I’m afraid it’s in the opposite direction of the Tower, and I don’t think there is enough time for both. Oh dear. How about you two head to the Tower and we’ll go this way? That way we each get to see what we wanted. I’d hate to drag you along to something you wouldn’t be interested in.”

Skye shot Jemma a grateful smile. “Sounds perfect. We’ll meet you back at the hotel?”

“Absolutely. See you then,” Jemma said, turning to take off down the sidewalk.

“But Jemma!” Fitz hissed. “Why can’t-”

Grabbing his elbow, Jemma veritably yanked Fitz along with her, walking brusquely away from the other pair. She glanced back for a second, casting a wink at them.

The two remaining people chuckled slightly embarrassed as they watched their friends depart. 

“Shall we?” Ward asked, gesturing towards their destination.

“We shall,” Skye grinned up at him.

* * * * * *

High up in the Eiffel Tower, the last tendrils of sunlight bathed her face in gold and red tones. The sunset seemed to glow, reflecting off the shine of her hair. She looked out over the city with a reverential expression. It was rare to see her so quiet, but the look on her face made it clear she had so many thoughts, no single one could find its way out. So a comfortable, companionable silence fell between them. Seeing her so rapt with attention made something in Ward loosen and relax. He turned his focus to the landscape spread out before him, trying to appreciate it for perhaps the first time. In this moment, there was nothing to be on the watch for, no threats to be assessed, no reconnaissance to be completed. It was simply a single moment where he could just enjoy the view for its beauty.

The sun finally slipped below the horizon and almost immediately Skye shivered - whether from emotion or cold, he wasn’t sure. But it brought him back to himself enough that he realized how late it was getting. As much as he didn’t want to interrupt her, he knew they needed to go.

“Skye?” he said softly, trying to get her attention without startling her. 

“Mmhmm?” she answered, still focused on the city.

“We need to head out. Coulson wanted us at the hotel in 30 minutes and it’s at least a 25 minute walk.” 

A small sigh escaped her before she turned to look at him. “Do we have to?”

He gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid so. But why don’t we walk back along the river? It’s the direction we’re going anyway.”

Her eyes shone with gratitude and she nodded quickly. “Lead the way, Robot. I’m sure you’ve got a GPS installed.”

A soft chuckle escaped him and he gestured to the elevator that would take them back to ground level, before directing them to the road they needed to follow. Falling into step quickly, the pair strolled down the road in the deepening twilight. The familiar quiet that had come over them in the Tower, continued, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. They had been walking for about 20 minutes and Ward realized they were going to need to cross the river shortly. All of a sudden, Skye gasped and grabbed his hand, stopped short. 

He looked over to her in alarm. “Are you okay?”

She kept staring, gripping his hand tightly. “Is that even real?” she breathed out reverently. 

He followed her line of sight and discovered what had caught her attention. The Pont Alexandre III bridge was lit up against the night sky. Lamps glowed across the expanse of the Seine, with the arch lit from underneath. At either end, there were pillars soaring into the sky with gilded statues on top. It was a breathtaking sight, all light and gold and feelings of grandeur. 

“Why don’t we go see it up close?” he whispered in her ear, not wanting to break the mood. 

Still unable to tear her eyes away, she nodded and followed his lead towards the bridge. With every step drawing them closer, Skye noticed a new detail. The nymph reliefs in the center of the arch, the figures at the base of the large lamps, the light stone and the gold and the iron all intertwining to create a fantastical image. As they made their way across the bridge, Skye took her time, soaking in each step, trailing her fingers along the ridges and valleys of the carvings, every small element coming together to create a magical moment. They were reaching the other side of the river when Skye stopped again, angling her body to face Ward. 

“Today was amazing. Thank you so much for it,” she said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, feeling near breathless. Very little about this day had gone the way he planned, and yet, it seemed utterly perfect. Time seemed to stand still as they gazed at each other, electricity sparking around them. His senses narrowed in on the tiny details: the softness of her hand still enfolded in his, the way her lips were parted ever so slightly, the small puffs of breath escaping her. They each instinctively started leaning in towards the other. Just before their lips made contact, Skye turned her head and instead, gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

He was startled by the change in trajectory, but seeing the blush on her cheeks and the way her eyes were darting around at everything but him, he settled back on his heels, giving her space if she wanted it. Skye was so colorful and talkative and energetic, that it was easy to forget she wore her gregariousness as a shield. Letting herself be vulnerable in front of someone else, especially this way, was not easy for her and he didn’t want or need to push her. (Not to mention all the reasons kissing your rookie was a very bad idea were listing relentlessly in his brain.) Instead he simply smiled at her.

“We better hurry before Coulson locks us out of the hotel,” he joked.

“Or worse- makes us do strength training,” she teased back, settling into their familiar pattern. 

Ward let out a warm laugh. “Come on, we’ll be there in a couple minutes. Between now and then, see how many street names you can memorize. Yes, there will be a quiz when we get back.”

She stuck her tongue out, letting him know exactly what she thought of going back to the lessons from earlier in the day. He simply grinned and directed her along.

 

It wasn’t until they walked up to the hotel, that he realized she’d never let his hand go.


End file.
